Remember Me
by EcoSeeker247
Summary: After a freak accident on the roof of his house, Chris wakes up in the hospital with no memories of who he is or what he has done. Can Jill get him to remember in time, especially with a new threat that is on its way? *Post RE5 with game spoilers!*
1. The Fall

All right! Here's another new idea that I've come up with! This takes place after _Resident Evil 5_, so most of the events are pure speculation. This isn't going to be a long story, probably about ten chapters or so. I hope you like it, and as always, don't forget to read and review! I always appreciate comments, where they're praise or constructive criticism! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Everyone belongs to Capcom.

* * *

The sound of the ladder creaked below Christopher Redfield's feet as he slowly climbed up to the roof. During the night, he had heard a dripping noise, and when he woke up, he saw that the roof was leaking. He knew he couldn't live like that, so he had decided to take matters into his own hands. Grabbing his toolbox, he made his way up to the roof as a voice called out underneath him.

"Need any help up there?"

Chris looked down for a minute to see his girlfriend and partner, Jill Valentine, looking up at him with a concerned expression on her face. Ever since the two of them had returned from Kijuju, Jill had felt guilty for nearly killing Chris and tried to make up for it in whatever way she could, including offering to help patch up the roof.

"No, I've got it," Chris assured her, "Go back inside. I'll be right in so that we can type up those reports on Kijuju. Thanks, though." Jill sighed, nodded, and disappeared into the house. Chris felt a little bad for refusing her help, but she needed to rest after her harrowing experience in Africa. It would take a while before things in the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance went back to normal. Not just for Chris and Jill, but also their friends.

Chris reached for a flashlight and began to inspect the area where the roof was leaking, and once he found it, he began to patch it up. At least it wasn't anything worse. At least there weren't any electronics underneath the wet spot. That would have been bad news.

It seemed to take hours before he was finally finished, and once he was, he inspected the roof, satisfied at his work. Turning, he grabbed his toolbox and began to climb down the ladder again.

"Chris!" Jill cried, running outside again, "Claire's on the phone! She wants to talk to you!"

Chris sighed again. "Did she say what she needed?" he asked.

"No," Jill replied, shaking her head, "But it sounded pretty urgent! Hurry!"

Chris handed Jill the toolbox and began to climb down even faster now, but on the way, something happened.

With a squeaking noise, one of the bolts on the side of the ladder suddenly popped out, causing Chris to lose his footing. In a panic, he grabbed onto one of the handlebars, but it was no use. The bottom half of the ladder dropped out from underneath him.

"Chris!" Jill gasped, rushing forward to help her boyfriend. However, she was too late: Chris was already falling at least fifteen feet from the highest part of the roof to the ground. Running even faster, Jill attempted to catch him, but instead, her partner fell to the ground with a loud _thud_.

"Oh," Chris gasped as his eyes glazed over, and in the next seconds, he stopped moving.

"Chris!" Jill cried again as she ran to get the phone, where his little sister, Claire Redfield, was still on hold. _All right, Jill, stay calm,_ she told herself, _Just call 911. _

Racing back outside, she sprinted over to Chris and checked his pulse. Luckily, he was still alive, but there was no time to lose. After dialing 911 and explaining the situation, she switched back over to Claire.

"Claire?" she asked, "Are you still there?"

"_Jill?_" Claire replied from the other end, "_What's going on?_"

Jill took a deep breath. "I'm sorry to tell you this," she reported, "But Chris just fell off a ladder and was knocked unconscious. Don't worry, I've called 911, and they're on their way."

"_Oh my God!_" Claire cried, "_I'll be right over!_" She hung up, and Jill closed her eyes for a minute as she knelt down by Chris's unconscious body and moved him into a more comfortable position.

"Don't worry, Chris," she whispered, "Everything will be okay." She cradled him as she heard distance sirens go off. Glancing up, she watched as an ambulance sped into the driveway. Right behind them was another familiar face.

"Jill!" Claire cried, jumping out of her car and rushing over to one of the BSAA's cofounders. The younger Redfield threw her arms around the older woman.

"Is he going to be all right?" she asked.

"He'll be fine," the paramedics informed both of them as they set Chris on a gurney and wheeled him into the ambulance. With another blaring siren, the ambulance took off, and Jill and Claire decided to take Claire's car to the hospital. They kept their distance from the ambulance as they drove to the Johnson Memorial Hospital, which was the closest one to their location.

While Claire drove, Jill whipped out her cell phone and called Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, Leon Kennedy, Sheva Alomar, and Josh Stone to tell them the news. They had all reacted the same way.

"Oh my God!"

"Is he going to be all right?"

"What happened?"

"We're on our way!"

Jill assured them that Chris would be fine and that they could come to the hospital to see how he was doing. She glanced over at Claire and could see a tear escaping her eyes.

"It'll be okay, Claire," she assured Chris's sister.

As soon as the ambulance arrived at the hospital, the paramedics wheeled Chris into the emergency room and handed him over to the doctors, who began to check for any serious injuries, both internal and external. There was a deep gash on the back of the Redfield's head where he had slammed into the ground, which would require stitching. Chris ended up being moved to the OR for up to three hours. He also had a broken foot and a few broken fingers as well. It was fortunate that he hadn't snapped his back or neck on impact.

In those three hours, Jill and Claire waited anxiously in the waiting area as Leon, Sheva, Barry, Rebecca, and Josh arrived with flowers and other "get well" items. "How is he?" Leon asked, taking a seat next to Claire.

Jill shrugged just as a doctor emerged from the operating room. "Are you Claire Redfield?" he asked, approaching Claire.

"Yes," she replied, "They're all friends of Christopher Redfield, and I'm his sister."

"Well, you're all very fortunate. Your brother will be all right." Claire breathed a sigh of relief.

"He needed stitches in the back of his head from the fall, and he has a broken leg and some broken fingers, but if he is careful enough, he should have a quick recovery."

"Has he come around yet?" Claire asked anxiously.

"Not yet," the doctor answered, "But once he wakes up, we'll be sending someone in to examine him. You may go visit him in another hour or so."

"Thank you, doctor," Jill thanked him as he nodded and walked away.

"At least he'll live," Sheva piped up. Jill nodded at her.

"And we can go see him in a little bit," she said to Chris's partner from Kijuju.

* * *

The next hour passed uneventfully before the same doctor from earlier reappeared and announced that Chris was now allowed to have visitors. Jill and Claire immediately leaped up from their seats and began to head over to Chris's room while the others followed closely behind them. Chris was still unconscious by the time they arrived there, but everyone set the flowers down nonetheless.

Although nothing happened for a good ten minutes, everyone waited patiently, with Jill and Claire sitting closest to Chris. Claire patted one of her brother's arms while Jill ran a careful hand through his hair. There was a bandage on his head where he had gotten stitches. His chest rose up and down as he rested peacefully.

"Chris," Jill whispered, "Chris, can you hear us?" Another ten minutes passed before there was finally movement from his bed.

"Look," Josh announced, "He's coming around!"

"Thank God!" Claire cried, throwing her arms around Chris as he opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

"Ow," he mumbled as Claire wrapped him in a bear hug. After hearing him mutter, the younger Redfield stepped back a little bit.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm just glad you're all right! You had us worried for a minute!"

"Yeah," Jill agreed, "That was a nasty fall you took from the roof!"

"Look," Leon added from the corner, "We brought you some get-well items." Chris looked around in confusion.

"Ugh," he groaned, "What happened?"

Jill took a deep breath. "I told you," she explained, "You fell off the roof and hit your head. We were all worried, like Claire said. We're just glad you're okay, Chris!"

Chris glanced at everyone in the room and raised his eyebrows dubiously, and when he opened his mouth next, he left everyone in shock.

"Chris? Why do you keep calling me Chris?"


	2. Coping with a New Threat

Wow, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts, you guys! I really appreciate it! Here's the next chapter for you guys! Enjoy! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Everyone belongs to Capcom except for Dr. Frasier, who is my OC.

* * *

"Chris? Why are you calling me Chris?"

Those seven words ate away at Jill and Claire, who couldn't understand why Chris had asked them that. "Come on, Chris," Claire coaxed, "You know me. It's Claire, your sister!" Chris just stared at her blankly.

"And me, Jill," Jill added after Claire backed off, "Jill Valentine. Your partner." Chris shook his head.

"Maybe it's a joke," Sheva suggested to try and lighten the mood a little bit, "He always did make funny comments, even when we were in Kijuju together. Isn't that right, Chris?" No response.

"Oh," Sheva gasped in understanding.

The door opened behind them, and a doctor walked into the room. "Good afternoon everyone," he greeted, "My name is Dr. Henry Frasier." He shook hands with everyone, including a puzzled Chris.

"Well, well, Chris," Dr. Frasier began heartily, "I'm glad you're feeling better. I'm just going to examine you one last time to make sure everything's all right. Have you been experiencing any intense pain since you woke up?"

Chris shook his head, but when he did, his head throbbed. "Ow," he muttered again, clutching himself.

"Don't worry," Dr. Frasier assured him, "The headaches should pass with more rest."

"Doctor?" Claire piped up, "We were wondering if you could give him a full examination. He can't seem to remember his name or any of us."

"Ahh," Dr. Frasier replied, "Retrograde amnesia is very common with head injuries like his."

"Retrograde amnesia," Claire echoed, suddenly feeling tears form in her eyes. Jill patted her shoulder gently as she buried her face into her hands and began to cry.

"What are the prospects for recovery, Dr. Frasier?" Barry questioned from the other side of the bed.

"That depends on the patient, as well as the extent of the injury," Dr. Frasier explained, "It could take as short as a few weeks or up to a few months, maybe even longer."

"Not years, I hope," Claire sobbed.

"That I can't tell you for sure," Dr. Frasier explained.

"So what should we do to help Chris?" Jill asked as Barry, Leon, Sheva, and Josh got up and moved closer to Claire. At that point, Chris had fallen back asleep, feeling the effects of his painkillers.

"Surround him with familiar objects," Dr. Frasier suggested as Sheva reached for a pen and pad and began to take notes, "Remind him that you're always there for him no matter what happens. Make him feel comfortable at home. And most importantly, let him feel out everything around him as you help him recall his memories before the fall. By doing this, he'll be able to recover much faster, yet still at his own pace. Good luck to all of you." Claire looked up from her hands and wiped her tears away.

"Thank you, Dr. Frasier," she thanked him, shaking his hand and watching as everyone else shook hands with him as well.

* * *

After whispering to Chris that they would be back tomorrow to visit him, Jill, Claire, Sheva, Leon, Josh, and Barry all decided to go home so that they could start preparing for Chris's return. Jill and Claire drove back to Jill's house so that the younger Redfield could drop her off before going back to her apartment. There was silence the whole time as Claire felt more tears run down her face.

"Claire?" Jill asked gently, "Are you okay?"

Claire shook her head. "No," she choked, "I mean, I'm glad Chris is alive, but…but the fact that he might permanently forget who we are…" She burst into tears again.

"I'm sorry," she cried, "But I need to pull over for a second. I can't drive like this."

"Want me to drive?" Jill asked. Granted, she was just as upset about the whole thing as everyone else was, but she had always been better at handling her emotions than Claire. The redhead nodded, and the two of them switched seats, with Jill taking over the wheel.

"Don't get me wrong," she assured Chris's sister, "We're all just as upset as you are. It hurts that he doesn't remember any of us, either, but if we work together, we can get him to remember. It won't take years."

"I hope not," Claire replied, "I guess everyone's going to go home and get ready."

"Yep," Jill agreed, "And I will too." After another twenty minutes, they returned to Jill and Chris's house, where Jill hugged Claire tightly, reassured her that things would turn out all right, and then watched as Claire took over her car again and drove off. Jill sighed as she stared at the broken ladder, which had caused all this to happen. Lifting it up into her hands, she locked it away in the garage and vowed to buy a new one. After taking a look around outside, she went inside the house and began to clean up a little bit for Chris's return. The whole time, her heart felt heavy, and a few tears pricked at her eyes, but she fisted them away quickly. She wouldn't give up on her partner.

Once she was finished with the main house, Jill turned to the bedroom next. Before the accident, she and Chris shared a bed, but due to his condition, she wasn't sure how he would react, so she retraced her steps back to the living room and found a pullout couch to sleep on until Chris remembered that little fact. There were numerous pictures of the two of them together, along with Claire, Leon, Barry, Sheva, Josh, and Rebecca, and Jill decided to keep those up on the wall, along with his US Air Force memorabilia; even though he hadn't been in it for too long, it was what had gotten him to S.T.A.R.S in the first place.

Then there was the matter of his parents. There was a family portrait of them, along with Chris and Claire as children, on the wall as well, and Jill felt her heart sink. How would they be able to tell Chris about his parents? She shook her head and decided she would worry about it in the morning. She gathered some of his old weapons, such as his gun from S.T.A.R.S and his BSAA gear. Hopefully, this would get him to remember. _Please, let him make a fast recovery, _Jill pleaded to herself. All she wanted more than anything was to make it up to her partner for nearly killing him in Africa, and this accident had given her that chance.

The next day, Jill was back in the hospital, bringing in another get-well card for Chris. She sat by his bed and patted one of his arms as he continued to sleep. Claire and Sheva said they would be by once they got out of work in the field. As of now, Chris's leg, foot, and some of his fingers were wrapped in casts.

Before she set the card on the side of his bed, Jill reread the message she had written in it:

_Dear Chris, _

_Get well soon! I love you!_

_Remember me,_

_Jill_

Satisfied, she set it aside just as Chris groaned from his bed. Tossing and turning a little bit, he rubbed some sleep out of his eyes as he opened them and looked around. As soon as he saw Jill, he widened his eyes.

"You were in here yesterday!" he gasped, "But who are you?"

Jill sighed and smiled slightly. "You don't remember me now," she began gently, "But you will over time, Chris."

"Chris? Is that my name?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

Jill took Chris's hand in hers. "I'm Jill."

Chris still gazed at her, even though he didn't know who she was. "Jill," he whispered, "That's a nice name."

* * *

Three days later, Jill, Claire, Leon, and Barry were waiting outside as Dr. Frasier gave Chris a pair of crutches to use as support. The bandage was still wrapped around his head as well.

"Ready to go?" Claire asked anxiously. Chris just closed his eyes and nodded, and all of them exited the hospital after Chris got checked out, and Barry and Leon helped get the older Redfield into the car while Claire sat up front.

"Who are the three of you?" Chris asked, pointing to Claire, Leon, and Barry, "She calls herself Jill, and I'm apparently Chris, but what about the rest of you?" In the passenger seat up front, Claire closed her eyes and managed to keep it together. Coping with this whole situation was tough for her. They all realized they would have to answer a lot of questions until Chris remembered everything.

"I'm Claire," Claire introduced, turning around to face her amnesic brother, "Your sister."

"And I'm Barry," Barry piped up as Leon introduced himself as well, "Don't worry, we'll get you home safe and sound."

"Where do I live?" Chris asked, staring down at his broken leg.

"You live with me," Jill answered as brightly as she could, "At 125 Sycamore Road."

"Really?"

"Yep. We bought that house together a few months ago." Chris scratched his head in confusion. _Why can't I remember any of these people, places or events? _He thought, frustrated.

"125 Sycamore Road," he muttered to himself, "125 Sycamore Road. My name is Chris Something, and I live on 125 Sycamore Road."

"Yeah, you've got it!" Leon cheered, "And your last name is Redfield. Just like Claire's."

"Chris Redfield. 125 Sycamore Road. I'll try to remember that for next time." Claire smiled sadly in her seat.

As soon as they arrived, Jill said to the others, "You guys go home and rest. It's been a long week. I'll handle Chris for now."

"All right," Barry replied, "But call us if you need anything. We'll even stop by tomorrow if you want."

"Thanks, Barry. Bye everyone!" She waved as Leon, Claire, and Barry drove off, leaving Jill and Chris alone.

"Let's go inside," Jill suggested, moving forward so that she could open the door. Chris hobbled over to her on his crutches, even though it pained him to do so. He took a look around as Jill closed the door behind them and exhaled. _Here we go, _she thought, _Here's to remembering._

"All right, Chris," she began, "Where do you want to go first?" She gestured to the house, and Chris narrowed his eyes as he thought about the question. There were so many choices, and it hurt his head. Literally.

"Ow," he groaned as the back of his head throbbed uncontrollably. Jill thought about the prescription pills her boyfriend had been given before he left the hospital. She even had the recommended taking times written down as well.

"Where's the bedroom?" Chris asked as his head continued to pound.

"Right this way," Jill answered, slowly guiding him into the room, where she had decorated the walls with S.T.A.R.S, the BSAA, the Air Force, his guns, and pictures of his family and friends.

"Is it okay if I sleep in here?" Chris asked with concern.

"Of course it's okay!" Jill responded heartily, "This is your room. Just park it right here." She patted the bed and then proceeded to help him climb in, pulling the covers up to his chin.

"There," she said, "All comfortable now, right?"

"Yes, thank you," Chris replied, "But where will you sleep?"

Jill waved him off nonchalantly. "Oh, don't worry about me," she assured him, "I've got somewhere. You just get some rest now." She handed him a walkie talkie.

"Here," she said, "I'm going to go into the living room. I have some work to do. If you need anything, just call me on this." She gestured to the other walkie talkie in her hands. Chris nodded and then closed his eyes to sleep as Jill shut the door. She figured when he was feeling better, he would begin to look at everything on the walls.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Jill booted up the desktop computer, signed on to the BSAA's security site, and began to type a few reports on the latest biohazard removal project. Ever since she and Chris had returned from Kijuju, they had initiated a project where all the different BSAA branches would begin cleaning up, especially after the mess Wesker had made in different parts of the world. She sighed and rubbed her temples. She and Chris were the founders of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, and with Chris out of commission for the time being, and Jill needing to be there to help him through his amnesia, she decided there was only one thing she could do.

"Sheva, Josh," she began once they picked up their phones in a three-way call, "I need to ask you a favor."

"_Sure,_" Sheva replied, "_How's Chris?_"

"He's sleeping on his meds right now. Which reminds me: I need to stay here and help him. I don't know how long it's going to take for him to get his memory back, but I know the BSAA is counting on us. I was wondering if there was a way to set up Remote Access with all the other branches so that I can work from home."

"_I know we've set it up with the West African Branch,_" Josh answered as he typed something in the background, "_But I think we can set it up with the others as well. Give us a moment, we'll be right over._"

"Thanks, you two," Jill thanked them gratefully before hanging up. She leaned back in her seat before she continued with her reports.

Half an hour later, Sheva and Josh arrived. "Thanks for coming," Jill told them both as they crowded in front of the computer.

"Give me a second, and I'll get you connected," Josh announced, moving to sit in front of the computer as he got Jill connected.

"Did Chris remember anything when you brought him home?" Sheva asked.

Jill shook her head. "No," she quipped, "But I'm not going to give up on him. Not now. He's repeated his name and address so many times by now that if you were to ask him, he would answer."

"It's a start." Sheva smiled. Then, turning to Josh, she asked, "How's it going, Josh?"

"Pretty good," Josh replied, "Just a few more touches and…wait a minute. What's this?"

Jill and Sheva crowded around him as he pointed at something in one of the BSAA files, which was flashing red. "'Operation: Immortality?'" Sheva read incredulously, "That's the first I've heard about this."

"'Rebirth of the Progenitor Virus'?" Jill added as she read the next line of text, "When did this happen?"

"According to the files…yesterday," Josh replied gravely, scrolling down through the document.

"We've got to get over to Africa," Sheva announced, "To see if they've found anything."

"I've set up Remote Access for Jill, so she can communicate with us."

"This is unbelievable," Jill muttered, "Who would want to bring back Progenitor?"

Before either of the others could answer, Jill heard her intercom go off. "Jill?" Chris croaked from the other end.

"Oh, Chris!" Jill replied, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, but I have to use the bathroom. Where is it?"

"Hold on a minute. I'll be right in."

"We should be going anyway," Sheva announced, "We're going to see if we can get back to Africa to investigate this. Tell Chris that we said to feel better."

Jill nodded. "I will." She hugged both of them and watched as they left, and turning into the bedroom, she found Chris looking at his S.T.A.R.S gun.

"S.T.A.R.S?" he asked, "What's S.T.A.R.S?"

"Special Tactics and Rescue Service," Jill explained softly, "We were in it at one point."

Chris nodded. "I see," was all he said, "The bathroom?"

"Right this way," she said as she led him there. This was going to be the start of a new adventure. She could tell already.


	3. Help Chris Day

Thank you to Techne, Skiptrix, and x-Artichoke-x for reviewing, as well as everyone else who favorited and alerted this story! It means a lot to me! :) And with that in mind, enjoy this next chapter, with a little bit of added drama! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Doctor Frasier is mine. Everyone else belongs to Capcom.

* * *

"Ow," Chris muttered as he opened his eyes in the middle of the night and sat up in bed. The back of his head was throbbing once more; the painkillers he had taken with dinner had worn off by now. That was not the only thing that had woke him up, however.

Just before, he had been having the strangest dream since the accident: someone was choking him, though he didn't know who it was, and just as his mysterious attacker was about to finish the job, someone else appeared (though Chris could only see this other person from the back) and saved him. The sound of glass breaking was what had woke him up as well. He glanced around quickly, just to check that nothing had broken, before laying down to sleep again.

"Jill?" he croaked into the intercom she had given him, "Is everything okay? I thought I heard something break."

"_Sorry,_" Jill replied, "_I accidentally dropped one of my drinking glasses. Just go back to sleep._" With that, Chris switched the intercom off and closed his eyes again, but he couldn't forget about the dream he had just had. Who was trying to kill him? _Why _was this person choking him nearly to death? If only he could remember.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Jill finished sweeping up the broken glass from her cup and wiped up the water from the floor before returning to her computer. She had been up all night trying to find out more about Operation: Immortality. Sheva and Josh were going to fly out to Africa in the morning, and the BSAA's North American Division was going to investigate as well.

However, as soon as her eyes began to droop a little bit, she knew this would have to wait until after she got some shuteye. Powering down the computer, she yawned, stretched her arms in the air, and climbed into the pullout bed right across from the desktop.

* * *

The next morning, the bright sunlight woke Jill up, and as soon as she sat up in bed, she knew it was another day. Today would be a "help Chris" day, and she didn't mind, really. He had helped her on so many occasions over the last decade, and now it was time for her to return the favor.

After showering and dressing in some special clothes she had picked out the night before, Jill crossed over into the kitchen, where she began to pull out all the necessary ingredients and utensils to make breakfast. Before the accident, she and Chris had taken turns, but she wasn't sure if he remembered how to cook or not. And smiling to herself, she turned on the radio by the counter and began frying eggs and bacon. She had to laugh at herself when she heard her stomach rumble, and she was sure Chris would be hungry, too, whenever he got up. No matter how upsetting everything was, Jill Valentine would put a bright face on it.

Just as she was flipping pancakes over, she heard the bedroom door open behind her, and Chris's tired voice echoed through the house, followed by the clicking of his crutches. "Jill?" he asked.

"In here!" Jill replied, and a minute later, Chris managed to find the kitchen.

"Morning, Chris!" Jill greeted, "Did you sleep well last night?"

"For the most part," Chris answered, yawning a little bit, "Something smells good this morning. At first, I didn't know where the kitchen was, but then I used the smell to help me find it." He seemed so proud of himself, which made Jill happy.

"That's good, Chris," she said encouragingly. She finished preparing the food and then set it down on the table as she sat across from him.

"What are you wearing?" Chris asked, pointing to the outfit Jill was wearing.

She looked down for a minute and brightened up instantly. "This is my uniform for the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance," she explained, patting her blue cap fondly, "The BSAA. I wore it just in case it would…trigger something." She glanced up at her partner, and then down at her hair, which was still blonde from the effects of the P30. _Hmm, _she thought to herself.

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked as they helped themselves to the breakfast food.

After swallowing one of his painkillers and using milk to chase it down, Chris wiped his mouth and replied, "Confused."

Jill smiled sadly. "I can imagine this is pretty confusing for you right now," she conceded, "But you can talk to me about anything." Chris nodded, but looked pleased all the same.

After eating some more of his eggs and bacon, he said, "I had the strangest dream last night. Someone was choking me and I don't know why. They were about to finish me off when someone else leaped in and saved me. I heard glass breaking, and that was woke me up when you said you had broken one of your drinking glasses." He sighed and brought a hand up to his head.

"I don't know what that dream is supposed to mean," he said, "I can't remember anyone trying to kill me. Why would someone want to kill me?"

At first, Jill didn't know what to say. Throughout Chris's retelling of his dream, she had been silent, her eyes widening every second. She was tempted to tell him about what was on her mind, but then she remembered what Dr. Frasier had said: to let Chris feel everything out. But she knew she would drop hints.

"You've done a lot of things in your life," she explained cryptically, "You don't remember it now, but you will. Just take it easy for now, though. You need to rest your head."

Chris sighed. "I guess you're right," he agreed, returning to his plate. Jill closed her eyes for a minute: he was having dreams about that night.

"So what's going on for today?" Chris asked, trying to cheer up again after his revelation.

"Claire's coming over in a little while," Jill announced, "And we're going to go through some of the old photo albums to see if you remember anything."

"Claire," Chris echoed, "Was she the one crying in the front seat yesterday?"

Jill had to chuckle a little bit. "You're pretty good," she joked, "You know that? But yeah, that was her. She's just…having a tough time dealing with all this."

"Why was she crying?"

Jill reached across the table and took her partner's hand in hers. "Because she wants you to remember her," she responded, "We all do."

* * *

_Ding dong! _

Both Jill and Chris heard the doorbell a little while later when breakfast was cleared away and Chris was finished with his sponge bath, but Jill was still helping Chris get dressed due to his many casts. The pants had been a little tougher to slip on, but Chris managed to get the shirt by himself. "That might be Claire," Jill said gently, "I'll get it." She exited the bedroom and went to go answer the door. Sure enough, standing outside was Claire.

"Hey, Claire," Jill greeted, smiling as she invited Claire inside.

"Hey," Claire replied, "How are you guys?"

"We're pretty good," Jill assured her, "Chris is just getting used to being back here and asking a lot of questions about different things. Though it was interesting: last night, he had a dream about the Spencer Estate."

Claire gasped. "_What?_" she gasped, "You're kidding! Did he remember anything from that night?"

"No," Jill replied, which disappointed the younger Redfield, "But when the time is right, either I'll tell him or he'll remember himself. I even wore my BSAA uniform to see if it would trigger anything. So far, nothing." Claire didn't say anything, but Jill could tell by her eyes that she wanted to cry again.

"Don't worry," Jill added quickly, "He'll remember. He will!" Claire nodded and didn't end up crying, much to Jill's relief. Claire had to keep it together until this was all over. They all did.

However, what Claire said next surprised her. "You don't seem too upset about all this," she commented, and Jill widened her eyes.

"Because I'm reassuring you that everything will be okay?" the BSAA co-founder replied, "Because I'm not going around expecting the worst? We've already got Operation: Immortality on our hands! This is the last time we need to get emotional!"

Claire was about to say something else when the bedroom door opened yet again, and Chris entered the room on his crutches. "Chris!" Claire cried, standing up from her seat and going to gently hug Chris.

"You're Claire!" Chris said triumphantly as both women nodded.

"You remembered!" Claire replied, laughing a little bit as she wiped happy tears out of her eyes, "Here, come sit. We have a lot to show you." Jill folded up the pullout bed again and then suggested for all of them to sit down comfortably in the bedroom so that way, Chris could be surrounded by more familiar items. Chris sat on top of the bed while Jill and Claire occupied the edges. Reaching into her bag, Claire pulled out some thick photo albums that had clearly aged over the years.

"These are just some pictures from our childhood," Claire explained as Chris picked up the first album and stared at the cover, where a picture of the Redfield family was situated.

"Are these our parents?" he asked, touching the picture. At this question, Jill and Claire glanced at each other.

"Yes," Claire answered, "Frank and Catherine Redfield." She suddenly looked upset again.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked with dread.

"They're…no longer with us," Claire replied quietly as she thought about the car accident that took them. A few tears rolled down her cheeks, which made Chris understand right away.

"But how?" he asked, "I can't remember them at all! I want to, though." And taking the first album, he opened it gently and began to look at all the pictures of him and Claire as kids, as well as preteens and teenagers, as Claire told most of the stories behind the photographs. Unfortunately, none of the birthday parties, pool parties, school portraits, or vacation pictures rang a bell, and it frustrated Chris to no end. He took one look at Claire, and he could somehow tell that she would be extremely disappointed if he said he didn't remember, but he knew he couldn't lie, either. He sighed to himself as he closed his eyes for a minute. So instead, he picked up the next photo album and started flipping through it. He could see Claire and Jill staring at him patiently, hoping something would come back to mind.

"Interesting," Chris muttered, "Very interesting. If it's okay with you, can I keep these albums for now? So that I can keep looking at them?"

"Sure," Claire agreed as she closed up her bag again, "How are you feeling, though? You're not in too much pain, are you?"

"Not anymore," Chris replied, "But I'm still on painkillers."

"And Dr. Frasier said you have to see a physical therapist once you get the casts removed," Jill added, "You just rest, and I'll take care of that for you."

"Doesn't he have to see Dr. Frasier a few times before that, though?" Claire asked, "To get everything checked out?"

Jill sighed. "Yeah," she replied, "But I've spoken with the doctor, and I've got it handled."

"And what about the medical bill? Did you think about that?"

Now, Jill was starting to get a little fed up, but she didn't want to yell in front of Chris and induce another headache, so she turned to him and smiled.

"We'll be right back," she whispered, "Just call me on the intercom if you need anything."

"All right," Chris said, picking up the photo albums again as the two women left the room, closing the door behind them.

"So?" Claire asked, "What about the medical bill?"

"Do you feel like I'm not doing a good job of taking care of your brother?" Jill asked, annoyance creeping into her tone of voice.

Claire folded her arms and widened her eyes in surprise. "What?" she gasped, "I never said that!"

"Your tone said otherwise. Don't worry, I've got this, Claire. You have enough to worry about at Terrasave."

"But you haven't even considered any of that, have you?"

"Of course I have," Jill quipped, folding her arms as well and trying her hardest not to raise her voice, "I have to contact his insurance and speak with Dr. Frasier. I just wanted to get Chris home first. I told you not to worry, Claire, and I mean it. I'll handle this."

"But he's my brother!" Claire hissed low enough so that they wouldn't disturb Chris.

Jill closed her eyes for a minute, but before she could reply, she heard her intercom go off. "_Jill,_" Chris began, "_I need to ask you something._"

"Sure, Chris," Jill replied, "I'll be right in." She and Claire exchanged withering glances before returning to the bedroom.

"What's going on?" Jill asked gently.

Chris reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a picture of him, Jill, Barry, and Wesker in their days with S.T.A.R.S. "This man," he began, pointing to Barry, "That's Barry, right? From yesterday?"

"Uh huh," Jill replied.

"Wow," Chris gasped as he glanced at everyone, stopping for a moment at Wesker. He suddenly frowned.

"Who's this?" he asked, pointing at the sunglasses-wearing fiend.

"That's Albert Wesker," Jill explained, "Unfortunately, he was part of S.T.A.R.S too, before he betrayed us."

"I think I've seen him before. In my dream last night. He was the one choking me!"

Jill and Claire glanced at each other in anticipation. "But why?" Chris asked breathlessly.

"Albert Wesker's done a lot of bad things over the last decade," Claire piped up this time, "You don't think he…" She trailed off.

"He can't be behind Operation: Immortality," Jill said, "He's dead. We all saw it."

"But this is Albert Wesker we're talking about! He can survive anything!"

"Not two rocket launchers in the middle of a volcano in Africa."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down!" Chris suddenly spoke up as the two women faced him, "Operation: Immortality? Rocket launchers? Volcanoes in Africa? Is that how this Wesker guy died?"

Jill nodded as she remembered that day from months ago. "Yeah," she whispered, taking Chris's uninjured hand in hers, "He's dead now." _You killed him, _she thought, but she knew he wasn't ready to hear that just yet.

A little while later, Chris, Jill, and Claire all sat around the computer as they pulled up the BSAA's site once more. "So the BSAA," Chris began, "You said you're wearing the uniform for it now. Am I a part of that, too?"

"Yes," Jill answered, smiling a little bit, "In fact, you helped me create it."

"Wow," Chris gasped, "That's pretty cool. No wonder there's all that BSAA memorabilia in my room!"

"You're a pretty amazing person," Jill assured him, "With everything that you've done." She smiled fully this time, and Chris felt both happy and even more curious. Now, he was determined more than ever to remember.

"There it is, Jill!" Claire cried, pointing to the "Operation: Immortality" link. Jill clicked on it and all three of them began to read.

"They found something in Africa," Jill realized, closing her eyes as she took in the news.

"Sheva and Josh are there now, aren't they?" Claire asked.

"Sheva and Josh?" Chris asked.

"They're friends of yours, too," Jill explained, "Sheva Alomar and Josh Stone. They send their regards." Chris nodded.

"Is there anything I can do to help with this Operation: Immortality?" he asked, scratching his arm.

"No," Jill said, "You should take it easy for now. You need your rest. We'll handle it." She smiled again.

"You mean _you'll _handle it," she caught Claire mumbling under her breath, even though Chris didn't catch it. Jill chose to ignore it for the time being.

"Anyway," she continued, "None of these names sound familiar, except for one." She continued to scroll through the document until she clicked on another link.

"No way," she gasped.

"It can't be," Claire added.

"_Alex Wesker?_" they both cried.

"Who's Alex Wesker?" Chris asked from next to Jill.

* * *

Later on that day, once Claire had left to go back to Terrasave, Jill and Chris sat in the bedroom again as Chris looked through the albums Claire had left. He would never admit it to Jill, but he had heard them arguing earlier over him, and it bothered him.

"Alex Wesker," Jill was muttering to herself, "Alex Wesker. I thought he was just missing! Apparently not. What is he doing with Progenitor?"

_Progenitor? _Chris asked himself, _Why does that name sound familiar? _

Before he could ask, the phone rang, and Jill immediately answered it. "Hello?" she asked.

"Good afternoon, this is Dr. Frasier," Dr. Frasier replied from the other end, "May I speak with Miss Valentine?"

"Speaking," Jill confirmed.

"How is Mr. Redfield doing?"

"He's getting better physically. He still doesn't remember anything, but he's learning to recognize names and locations."

"Good, good. I'm just calling to remind you that his next appointment is in two days, so I can check on his healing bones."

"Got it. Thank you, Doctor." After she hung up, she relayed the information to Chris, who just nodded and reached for one of his painkillers to take it again. As he swallowed the pill, he continued to think about Jill and Claire's argument from before. He didn't want anyone fighting over his welfare, but he didn't know how to tell that to Jill. He would have to wait and see, though the name "Progenitor" still stuck out like a sore thumb. Why, he wasn't sure, but he wanted to find out.


	4. New Developments

Wow! I'd like to give a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story! I didn't think this story would garner so much attention, but thank you all the same! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Dr. Frasier is mine. Everyone else belongs to Capcom.

* * *

_**Two days later…**_

As Jill and Chris drove back to the hospital to see Dr. Frasier, Jill couldn't help but think about what Claire had said to her during her visit. The younger Redfield could deny it all she wanted, but Jill thought it was pretty clear that Claire didn't think she could handle Chris. Why, she didn't know, but she did know she wanted to get to the bottom of it. This was not the time for any of them to argue. They all needed to be there for Chris.

In the passenger seat, Chris looked anxious about something. "What's up?" Jill asked him.

Even though he had vowed he wouldn't mention anything to Jill, Chris decided to anyway. "I was just thinking about two days ago, when Claire was visiting," he said.

"What about it?" Jill replied.

"I heard you two arguing outside the bedroom," Chris reported.

Jill felt her heart skip a beat and then she felt a little guilty. "You heard that, huh?" she asked quietly.

Chris nodded, feeling a minor throbbing in his head. "I did," he admitted, "And I wanted it to stop. Though I don't know either of you very well right now, I don't want you two fighting over me. It bothers me."

Jill frowned. Sure, her partner was a little hotheaded in the field, but she had known him long enough to realize how secretly observant he was; he was just more subtle about it than everyone else, and even more so with his condition now. Amnesic or not, that had never changed.

"If it's causing problems with you and Claire, I can leave," Chris suggested, to which Jill glanced up at the traffic light, which was red at the moment.

"No, no, no!" she insisted, vigorously shaking her head as she faced Chris with a fierce look in her eyes, "Don't you _ever _think that you're being a burden on us! The accident was _not _your fault! And we're here for you no matter what!"

_Whoa, _Chris thought, sitting back in his seat in shock; Jill had been so gentle and calm from the first day he met her in the hospital, and he wasn't expecting this…this fire coming from her. There was something familiar about that inner strength, too, but what?

"You really mean that?" he asked.

"Of course," Jill replied in a slightly softer voice, "We're your friends, Chris. You could never be a burden to us." Chris had to smile; whatever it was about Jill, he liked her more and more. If only he could remember the others, though.

After waiting for ten minutes, Dr. Frasier finally appeared and called Chris and Jill into one of the examination rooms. After both Dr. Frasier and Jill helped get Chris onto the bench, the doctor began to examine his fingers, leg, foot, and head.

"All right, Chris," Dr. Frasier began, "Let's get started. How are you feeling?"

Chris stared down at his wrapped up fingers. "Better," he answered, "The pounding headaches have reduced to minor discomforts."

"This is good news," the doctor commented, "Very good news. Let me just take a look at the back of your head." He moved around and examined the wound, where surgeons had to remove the blood clot that was forming there.

"Your head looks fine," Dr. Frasier announced, "We can take the stitches out soon."

"Good," Jill sighed, and she watched as the doctor moved on to Chris's fingers, leg, and foot.

"I'm just going to take some X-Rays of your broken bones to see how they are progressing. I need you to stay as still as you can." Dr. Frasier proceeded with the X-Rays, humming and nodding to himself.

"Everything looks good," he murmured, "You've been extra careful, I assume?"

"Yes," Jill retorted.

"At this rate, he should recover much faster than anticipated. I'd say up to a month. As for your amnesia, how is that working out?"

"Everything's still drawing a blank, but Chris is learning our names and how we know him," Jill explained. The doctor nodded.

"I have a question, Doctor," Jill added a second later, "The medical bill. How much is that going to cost for the surgery, appointments, and future physical therapy?"

"Yes, of course, Miss Valentine," Dr. Frasier quipped, "I was going to suggest we discuss that right now. Follow me."

"Stay here, Chris," Jill said to her boyfriend gently, "I'll be right back." Chris nodded as Jill and Dr. Frasier left.

As soon as they were in another smaller office, Jill sat across from the doctor. "The medical bill as been something I've been working on for the last few days," the BSAA cofounder explained, "I've already contacted the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, and they said that since Chris has insurance with them, they would take care of it. They just want to know how much it will cost."

"Of course," Dr. Frasier replied, reaching for Chris's file in his desk and taking out some papers. He slowly went through them, reading about the emergency operation, physical therapy appointments, and prescriptions for his painkillers. Taking out a calculator, he began to add up all the expenses till it yielded the overall price.

"It's about three thousand dollars," Dr. Frasier reported, which Jill wrote down on a pen and pad she carried with her, "I will have my secretary make a copy of the bill so we can fax it to the BSAA." Jill quickly gave him the fax number of the BSAA's Medical Division, along with Chris's insurance information.

"Thank you very much, Doctor," Jill thanked him again, shaking his hand, "You've been a big help in all of this."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the examination room, Chris stared down at his broken leg again, and he was frowning in thought, thinking about Operation: Immortality, and the name "Progenitor". Operation: Immortality drew a blank, but Progenitor was familiar. _Come on, Chris, _he chided himself, _You have to remember. All right, focus. _He closed his eyes and concentrated hard on where he might have heard the name before the accident.

Suddenly, he gasped as he found himself plunging into a memory that nobody had told him about, and he tried hard to remember every single detail…

* * *

_Chris was heading down an unfamiliar hallway for some reason, and next to him was a woman he didn't know. At first, everything was dark, but then shafts of light illuminated the path up ahead. Running, the two of them emerged into an underground garden, where a hill covered in strange, red-yellow flowers greeted them. "What is this place?" Chris asked as they stopped running and started walking a little slower. _

_"How can these survive underground?" the woman asked, pointing her gun up at the ceiling. _

_"These are no ordinary flowers," Chris reported, even though he wasn't sure how he knew about this already, "Wait!" He sprinted over to a stone, which he wiped clean with his hand. In front of the two of them was a rock that had a red and white Umbrella painted on it. _

_"Umbrella?" Chris asked. This was clearly some shocking revelation, though he couldn't remember why. _

_"What?" the woman asked, "What was Umbrella doing here?" _

_"I don't know, but it doesn't look like anyone's been here for a while." _

_"You can be sure they wanted to keep this place a secret." _

_"Some of this equipment's got the Tricell logo on it." _

_"Were they working together?" _

_Umbrella? Tricell? All these names were confusing Chris, but the memory continued as he and the mysterious woman continued onward through the garden. "__I wonder if this is what Irving meant by 'answers_',_" Chris found himself wondering. Irving? Who the hell was Irving? _

_"Not sure," the woman piped up, "But obviously there's a connection here with Umbrella, and that's never a good sign." _

_"We can worry about this later. First, we need to find out about Jill." Jill? The woman he lived with? _

_"You're right. Let's see what we can dig up." The two of them jogged through the gardens until they arrived in the entrance to a facility. _

_"Chris, look at this!" his partner cried, picking up a journal on a table up ahead. _

_"What is it, Sheva?" Chris asked. Sheva! Sheva Alomar! One of his friends that Jill had mentioned two days ago! _

_"It's a journal about those flowers we saw back there," Sheva Alomar explained, "Listen to this." And with that, she began to read the entry, which provided information about the Progenitor Virus, the "Mother Virus", which had been extracted from those red-yellow flowers in the garden. Dubbed the "Progenitor Flower", the real name was "The Stairway to the Sun". _

_"This could be useful," Chris said, "I say we take it with us." Taking the journal from Sheva, he pocketed it until they entered the facility in front of them. After spotting something crawling on the ceiling, they turned into a side room, where they encountered more of those Progenitor flowers in tanks filled with orange liquid. _

_"I don't know how," Chris began, "But they could be using them to produce biological weapons. This is the facility from the picture. No doubt about it." _

_"We're finally getting somewhere!" Sheva agreed as they moved on. _

_

* * *

_

Chris opened his eyes again as the examination room came back into focus. _The Progenitor Virus, _he thought to himself, _That's where I've heard the name before. But Umbrella? Tricell? Irving? Those names aren't familiar._

Neither was the fact that he had apparently been trying to figure out something with Jill. But what?

Up ahead, the door opened, and Jill and Dr. Frasier entered the room again. "All right, Chris," Dr. Frasier quipped, "You're good to go. Your next appointment is in five days." Chris nodded.

"Thank you, doctor," he thanked him as he stood up again with guidance from Jill. They slowly walked out of the hospital and back to the car where Jill had parked.

On the way home, Chris seemed excited about something. "The medical bill has been taken care of," Jill informed him, "You're covered, so now all you have to do is focus on recovering."

"That's good," Chris replied happily, which made Jill smile a little bit.

"What's got you in a good mood?" she teased.

"I remembered something!" Chris reported.

Jill gasped. "Really?" she asked, "What did you remember?"

"Where I heard the name 'Progenitor' from!" And with that, he proceeded to tell Jill all about the memory he had relived of traveling through an underground garden with Sheva Alomar. Jill felt her mouth drop open.

"Chris!" she gasped again, "This is amazing! You remembered Progenitor! This is definitely a start."

"Some things are still fuzzy, but I remembered most of it."

"Congratulations, Chris," Jill congratulated him as she turned into the driveway, "Really."

"Thanks, Jill," Chris responded. The two of them slowly got out of the car and went back into the house, where Chris sat on the couch that was serving as Jill's bed for now.

"So Umbrella and Tricell," he began as Jill sat across from him with a cup of tea in her hands, "They were using the Progenitor Virus to make biological weapons?"

"Sort of," Jill explained, "Progenitor was not the only virus that was used. Some of the others were the T-Virus, G-Virus, Veronica Virus, Las Plagas, and Uroboros. Sound familiar?" Chris shook his head.

"It's okay," Jill assured him, "It'll all come back over time."

"How can you be so sure?" Chris asked, "It took me almost a week just to remember something on my own."

Jill glanced up at her boyfriend for a minute and frowned with determination once again. "Because I'm optimistic," she explained, "I'm not giving up on you even if I tried. Neither are the others. I know Claire has been having a rough time with all this, but I also know deep down that she has faith in you, too." _Claire, _she thought. Neither of them had spoken to Claire for the last two days after the minor argument that had ensued, since Claire didn't want to speak to Jill for a little bit.

"I'm glad you don't feel like I'm a lost cause," Chris said, smiling sadly.

"You're not a lost cause," Jill assured him fiercely.

And Chris began to bask in the idea that Jill's demeanor was also familiar to him.

* * *

Later on that day, Chris and Jill were sitting in the bedroom once again, and Chris was flipping through Claire's photo albums when the phone rang. "I'll get it," Jill said, leaning over and picking it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"_Jill, it's Sheva!_" Sheva replied from the other end.

"Sheva! Hi!" Jill responded, "How are you?" Chris perked up.

"_Not too good,_" Sheva reported, "_Our teams are getting slaughtered here, and Josh and I managed to hide while we wait for backup. It's bad here, Jill. Just like in Kijuju._"

"_Looks like a new BOW of some kind," _Josh added, "_Might be pure Progenitor, but we're not sure._"

"I'll tell the North American and European divisions to send backup right away," Jill informed them.

"_Understood,_" Sheva said, "_How's Chris doing, by the way?_"

"Better," Jill answered, "Both physically and emotionally."

"Can I talk to her?" Chris suddenly piped up from next to Jill. At first, the BSAA cofounder was surprised, but Chris was very insistent.

"Sure," she decided, "Hold on, Sheva, Chris wants to talk to you." She handed the phone over to her partner.

"Sheva Alomar?" he began, "It's Chris."

"_Hi, Chris!_" Sheva greeted, even though the sound of gunfire in the background eclipsed her voice, "_How are you? Jill said you were feeling better._"

"I am, thanks," Chris said to her, "I remembered that you were my partner on a mission with the Progenitor virus."

"_That's right!"_ Sheva confirmed much to his relief, "_We were in Kijuju together. You were trying to find Jill._"

"Do you remember why?"

Sheva was about to say something when an explosion cut her off. "_Looks like backup is here!_" she announced, "_We've got to go, you two, but we'll be in contact with you once all this dies down!_"

"Understood," Jill repeated, "Good luck, Sheva. Bye, Josh." The two of them hung up, and Jill got up so that she could get to the computer.

"I have to tell the others to send backup," she announced to Chris, "Luckily, Josh set up Remote Access for me before he and Sheva left."

"Sheva seemed nice," Chris conceded, "But why was I trying to find you, though? What happened?"

Jill closed her eyes and sighed for a minute. "It's a long story," she explained to him, "I don't want to overwhelm you right now."

"It has to do with Umbrella, Tricell, and all those viruses, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. But you'll remember all of it."

"You have to give me a push, though, or else I won't."

_He's right, _Jill thought. "All right, then," she began, grinning, "Let's just say that you and Umbrella never clicked."

"Never…clicked?" Chris echoed, "Meaning…?"

Jill sat closer to him. "Meaning," she said, "That you've spent most of your life fighting against Umbrella, and Tricell, too."

Chris closed his eyes again. "Come on, Redfield," he mumbled to himself, "Try to remember!" He glanced up at Jill.

"I _will _remember!" he assured her confidently.

"I know you will," she replied, getting up and going over to the computer to contact the North American and European Divisions of the BSAA.

* * *

Intercom on the nightstand next to him, crutches leaning against the wall, and his painkillers next to the intercom, Chris shut the light off so that he could go to sleep. However, it was not just the dull aches in his head that was preventing him from sleeping. Another memory was flooding back to him as he felt a sweat break out on his forehead…

* * *

_Just like the dream he had had, Chris felt lightheaded as someone lifted him up into the air and choked him. When he looked down, he saw that familiar face again: blond hair, sunglasses, and an all-black outfit. Albert Wesker! He remembered seeing him in the S.T.A.R.S. picture Jill and Claire had shown him. _

_"No!" another familiar voice cried from behind them, and Chris tried to break free from Wesker's grip as he watched the blond man ball his other hand into a fist. _

_"Let's finish this," he snarled, but just as he was about to deliver the final blow, someone charged into Wesker, screamed, and pushed him through the window with a loud crash. The wind made the temperature in the room drop, and Chris found himself running over to the window and looking down helplessly into the night, extending a hand out. _

_"JIIIILLLLLL!" he cried as everything faded around him… _

_

* * *

_

Back in the present, Chris's eyes snapped open as he switched the lamp on again and grabbed the picture from S.T.A.R.S again. He glanced at it until he found Jill standing in between him and Albert Wesker.

_Jill,_ he thought, touching the picture, _I don't remember her that well, but she saved my life. Why can't I remember?_

He knew he had told Jill about the Progenitor memory, but he decided to keep this one to himself. For now.


	5. Insight

Thank you once again to everyone who has reviewed so far! Here's the next chapter of "Remember Me"! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Everyone belongs to Capcom.

* * *

Once again, Jill was hovered over her computer, checking on the progress in Africa. She wanted to travel there herself to see what was going on, but she knew she couldn't leave Chris on his own. Sure, he could just as easily stay with Claire, Barry, Leon, or Rebecca, but she thought it would be better for him to stay in a familiar environment. Even though he was slowly starting to regain his memory, he was still in no condition to go into the field.

When she felt her eyes start to glaze over, Jill powered the computer down and trekked over to the bathroom to change for the night. She closed the door and removed the blue BSAA cap she was wearing, and that was when her head full of blonde hair suddenly came into view. Reaching out, she touched the blonde locks and sighed. She had been wondering why Chris was having such a tough time remembering her. She had tried everything, from decorating his room with memorabilia to wearing her BSAA uniform, yet nothing came back to his mind. She ran her fingers through her hair again and suddenly thought back to all the pictures of her and Chris that were around the room: from their time in S.T.A.R.S, to taking down Umbrella, and finally to their moments in the BSAA before that fateful night at the Spencer Estate. Jill Valentine had been a brunette in all those photographs. Touching her hair again, she frowned as she considered this theory.

_Maybe if I found some dye and dyed my hair back to brown, that would get him to remember, _she thought. She had become a blonde during her time with Wesker, and she remembered all too well the look on Chris's face when the madman had removed her hood in the Monarch room. She had been under the influence of the P30 at the time, but she was still aware of everything. _Did I really look that different to him when I was blonde? _She asked herself in surprise. Changing into her pajamas, Jill vowed that one of the first things she would do tomorrow morning was run out to the store and buy some brown dye. Yes, that sounded good to her.

Once she was finished brushing her teeth, Jill made her way back into the living room and adjusted the pullout bed so that she could sleep. However, she was too restless to sleep. Instead, she found her eyes darting over to the piano situated diagonally from the computer. That grand piano, given to her by her parents when she was a teenager, held a lot of memories of the crusade against bioterrorism. She had been playing it for most of her life, and now, she was suddenly in the mood to play one song.

Getting up from the bed, Jill approached the piano, sat down, and adjusted the mute pedal so that it wouldn't be too loud. Stretching her fingers out for a second, she began to play from her heart.

* * *

In the bedroom, the muted sound of music made Chris open his eyes again, and he yawned as he sat up in bed and stretched his arms over his head. He blinked a few times to get his eyes focused as he listened to the song pouring out of the piano in the living room. _That song, _he thought to himself, _I've heard it before._ He continued to listen, and grabbing his crutches, he hobbled over to the door and pushed it open slightly to find Jill sitting at the piano. She was so into the song that she wasn't aware that Chris was watching her. The older Redfield listened in silence, and as he continued to watch Jill play beautifully, he suddenly remembered.

_Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_! _He thought, _I think I've heard Jill play that before! _He continued to stand where he was as Jill reached the end of the song, and once she did, she turned around to go back to sleep when she spotted Chris.

"Chris!" she gasped, "I'm so sorry! Did I wake you?"

"No," Chris assured her, shaking his head, "You didn't." There was silence for a minute.

"You play really well," he complimented.

Jill blushed as she responded, "Thank you. That song is one of the ones I still know by heart."

"_Moonlight Sonata_ by Beethoven," Chris said, to which Jill widened her eyes.

"You remember that?" she asked.

"I remember," Chris confirmed, "I think I've heard you play it before. I was wondering if you could play it again now. I can't remember where I've heard you perform this song and I was hoping something would come back." Jill grinned from ear to ear.

"All right, then, _Maestro,_" she teased, and Chris laughed as he took a seat next to her on the bench she was sitting on. Flexing her fingers again, Jill began to play the _Moonlight Sonata _again from the top, and since she knew the song so well, she stole glances at her partner every now and then to see if something would trigger his memory. His expression, so far, was unreadable.

As Chris listened to the song, he plunged himself deep into his thoughts as he tried to recall something, _anything _involving this song. As Jill's piano-playing picked up, Chris found himself muttering something under his breath.

"Keep playing until the door opens completely," he muttered. Even though Jill continued to play, she listened intently as her partner whispered to himself. She smiled to herself once she finished the song and closed the piano.

"So?" she asked patiently.

"Keep playing until the door opens completely," Chris repeated, "That's why you had to play it." Jill nodded.

"That's right," she confirmed, "There were two times I needed to do this."

Even though Chris had decided that the other memory of Jill and Wesker would remain a secret, he figured there was no harm in revealing it to her. "Was one of those times…the night you tackled Wesker out of a window?" he asked tentatively.

Jill widened her eyes again at the realization that Chris was starting to remember more and more. "Yeah," she said, feeling tears prick her eyes. She wiped them away quickly.

"The other time was when I was going through the Mansion alone at one point," she explained, picking up one of her old piano books and looking at the cover, "I had to play the song to get access to another room." Chris nodded.

"Tell me more about that night," he requested, "With you, me, and Wesker." Jill closed her eyes for a minute.

"It wasn't an easy night, I'll tell you that much," she explained, "We were at the Spencer Estate in Europe, where we were trying to arrest Ozwell E. Spencer."

"Was he part of that Umbrella company?"

"He was the founder. We were hoping he would lead us to Wesker. Oh, he led us to him, all right."

"And then Wesker tried to kill us," Chris whispered under his breath as he slowly began to remember more details about that night. Jill nodded gravely.

"I don't understand," Chris continued, "What did we do to upset Wesker?"

"It's a long story," Jill retorted, running her hand along the ivory keys of the piano, "But you'll remember more, I'm sure."

"Can't you just tell me?"

_I could, _Jill thought to herself, _But I want to see if you can remember first._ "Never mind," Chris added when Jill didn't reply, "All that matters is that I remembered something about you this time. We had something special, didn't we?"

"That we did," Jill told him, smiling again, "And we still do. This song proves it." Chris grinned as well.

"I should probably go back to sleep," he said, getting up and reaching for his crutches, "Good night, Jill."

"Good night, Chris," Jill replied, watching as Chris trekked back to the bedroom and shut the door. As soon as he was gone, she closed the piano and climbed into the pullout bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about how Chris was finally starting to remember her a little bit. As she closed her eyes to sleep, she felt a grin spread across her face.

* * *

The next morning, Jill woke up and remembered what was on her agenda for the morning: buying brown hair dye. After leaving a note for a sleeping Chris, she showered, dressed, and left in her car to go to the store.

The store wasn't too crowded, thankfully, even though there were a few people browsing the shelves like she was. Jill walked up and down the hair product aisle until she found some dye in the center. Just as she was deciding which shade she would choose, she heard a familiar voice.

"Jill?"

Jill whipped around to see Leon peering into the aisle as he pushed a cart full of groceries in both hands.

"Leon!" she cried in response, "I didn't expect to see you here this morning. How are you?"

"Pretty good," Leon answered, "Just picking up a few things before the store gets hectic. How about you?"

"I'm dying my hair back to brown," Jill explained, "Maybe it'll help Chris truly remember me."

Leon widened his eyes. "I didn't even think of that," he mused thoughtfully, "I hope it works."

"I'm sure it will."

"Speaking of Chris," Leon continued, entering the hair product aisle, "I need to talk to you about that."

"Sure. What's going on?" Jill asked as she picked up two boxes of dye and examined them.

"It's about Claire." Jill remained silent, anticipating what Leon would say.

"She's really upset about everything, you know. With Chris not remembering her, and Sheva and Josh fighting in Africa. It's really taking a toll on her." Jill continued to say nothing until Leon got to the point.

"She thinks you don't want her helping out with Chris."

Now, Jill looked up and gazed at the blonde government agent. "Oh, Leon," she sighed, "It's not like that-"

"Then what _is _it like? Give me one good reason why she shouldn't help her brother recover his memory."

Jill exhaled again. "It's not easy to explain," she reasoned.

"Maybe you can tell me so that it will be easy," Leon responded.

"All right, then," Jill began, "It's not that I don't want Claire helping out. It's just that she gets very emotional in times where we need to keep it together the most. Like now. When she was visiting a few days ago, she looked like she wanted to scream every time Chris said he couldn't remember something. She's acting like she's the only one upset about everything! And she thought I didn't know what I was doing! She pretty much implied that I was being emotionless." Jill huffed when she was finished with her little speech; she very rarely raised her voice, but she was frustrated, and she had to let Leon know that.

"Look, Jill," Leon quipped gently, "You and I both know you're not emotionless, but you know Claire's been through a lot. Chris is the only family she has left, she'd been trying to find him for years, and Steve Burnside's death also affected her. And now she's afraid that her only family will forget her permanently. I'd say it's a lot to deal with."

"But the thing is," Jill cut in, "She's not the only one who's dealing with Chris's accident. I was just as upset as she was when Chris opened his eyes and didn't know who we were."

"I've told her that," Leon informed her, "But all she kept saying was how you won't let her help Chris."

"So, what's your point?" Jill asked.

"My point is that maybe you should let Claire help. He is her brother, after all. She wants him to remember her just like we all want him to remember us."

Jill considered Leon's words carefully. She had to admit that he had a point; Claire wanted to make sure her brother was well-taken care of. "All right," she decided, "She can help, but under one condition: she has to keep it together when she does. Chris wouldn't want her breaking down at a time like this."

"Done. I'll let her know."

"Thanks, Leon," Jill thanked him, "And I think I'll go with the dark brown dye."

* * *

Later on in the day, Jill stood in the bathroom as she read the instructions on how to dye her own hair. She knew she had to be careful, or else she could potentially mess things up. She was about to get started when she heard the doorbell ring. That was when she remembered: they were having guests that day!

"Chris!" she cried, exiting the bathroom and watching as Chris pulled a shirt on, "I almost forgot to tell you: I've invited some friends over."

"Who?" Chris asked, grabbing his crutches.

"You'll see," Jill assured him, leaving so she could open the door.

"Hi, Barry!" she greeted, "Hi, Kathy! How are you two? How are Moira and Polly?"

"Hey, Jill," Barry replied, "We're all good. And how's the Master of Unlocking?" Jill and Kathy both rolled their eyes and laughed.

"I'm good, too! Come in! Chris is in the bedroom!" After ushering Barry and his wife into the house, she shut the door and led them into the bedroom, where Chris was sitting on the bed once more.

"Chris!" Barry cried, going over to shake Chris's uninjured hand.

"Barry!" Chris replied, happy that he managed to remember Barry Burton's name.

Barry laughed heartily. "You remembered my name!" he said, "This is my wife, Kathy. We've been family friends of the Redfields for years."

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Chris," Kathy said, smiling, "Barry told me you took a nasty fall."

Chris chuckled. "That's what everyone's told me," he responded, "The doctor said the stitches in my head would come out soon."

"This is good news," Barry said, "This is very good news. What about the other casts?"

"Should be off in about a month. And then, it's physical therapy time."

"Congratulations, Chris," Kathy congratulated him, "You should be back in the field in no time."

"For Operation: Immortality?" Chris asked.

"Not just that," Jill told him.

"After you get those casts off, I'll take us all out for sandwiches!" Barry vowed, sending Jill and Kathy into fits of laughter. Chris stared from Jill to Kathy in confusion.

"What?" he asked, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, Chris," Jill sighed once her laughter died down, "Don't worry about it. You'll remember." Chris rolled his eyes for a minute: he couldn't help that he didn't get the joke.

"So, Jill," Barry piped up, "I see you've decided to go with the original S.T.A.R.S uniform today, beret and all."

Jill glanced down at the uniform she had picked out for today. "I have," she agreed, "If Chris sees both of us in our old uniforms, maybe he'll remember something."

"I know you two look similar to the picture," Chris replied, picking up the one of him, Barry, Jill, and Wesker. As soon as Barry glanced at Wesker, he scowled.

"Even though he's dead now," Barry growled, "I still hate that man." Kathy patted his arm.

"At least you three managed to take him and Umbrella down," she commented as Chris raised his eyebrows.

"We did?" he asked.

"It was a long struggle," Jill answered, "But we succeeded after a while." Chris closed his eyes and nodded sagely.

Barry flicked his gaze to the Air Force items Jill had hung up on the wall, and his scowl disappeared instantly. "Hey, it's the US Air Force!" he cried, showing Kathy all of Chris's belongings, "I remember when you were in that!"

"Who?" Chris asked, "Me?"

"Uh huh," Barry replied, grinning in nostalgia, "From what I remember hearing, you were quite the hothead in the field."

Jill chuckled. "No surprises there," she joked as Kathy covered her mouth and stifled her giggles, "That never changed."

"Those guys in the Air Force didn't know what to do with you after a while," Barry reminisced, "I remember hearing about all the conflicts you used to have with the superiors. You ended up being discharged, and that's how you got into S.T.A.R.S with us. I remember recommending you for it." His grin disappeared after he said that, and Jill and Kathy glanced at each other. It was no secret among all of them that Chris had been discharged without honors, but most others assumed he had retired.

"I fought with the Air Force?" Chris asked incredulously, "What was I thinking?"

"You were always focused on protecting the innocents," Barry reminded him quietly, "Like Jill said, that never changed, either."

Chris ran a finger across his comforter as he asked, "So I guess I was trying to be a hero, then?"

"You didn't have to try," Kathy piped up from next to Barry, "You were already a hero in your own right." Jill nodded encouragingly, and Chris sighed as he took all this information in.

"So I did a lot of things worthwhile," he whispered, "Yet I can't remember any of it! Some hero, huh?"

"Don't be so down on yourself," Barry chided his amnesic friend, "It's not your fault that you can't remember. I know you will. You're in good hands, Chris."

* * *

Later on that day, once Barry and Kathy were gone, Jill returned to the bathroom as she stared at the box of dark brown dye. She sighed as she opened the package and glanced down at the instructions once more. _Here's to remembering, _she thought once again as she slowly began to dye her hair. As she slowly worked on herself, she thought back to what Leon had said to her in the store that morning. Maybe she should give Claire a chance again. Once she was finished with her hair, she would call Chris's sister and straighten things out, but for now, she had to help Chris, as well as figure out what was going on in Africa.


	6. Buried Sentiments

I'm back with the next chapter of "Remember Me"! Thank you once again to everyone who has reviewed and lent their support to this story! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Everyone belongs to Capcom.

_Italics- _Dream sequence

* * *

**_Hours later…_**

_And now, for the moment of truth, _Jill thought as she threw away the empty box of hair dye. She had been in the bathroom for hours as she fixed her hair, and she hoped she did a good job on it. Taking a deep breath, she removed the towel from her head and studied her newly dyed hair, admiring the brown strands that covered her head. She realized how much she missed being a brunette. There was no way Chris couldn't remember her now, and if he didn't…well, she would worry about it later.

After double and triple checking to make sure that the dye wouldn't rub off, Jill slipped her S.T.A.R.S beret back on over her head, and after readjusting the rest of her uniform, she emerged from the bathroom and crossed back into the living room.

"Jill!" Chris cried, looking up from a few BSAA photos he was looking at, "There you are! I was starting to wonder what had happened to you!"

Jill only smiled. "Notice anything different?" she asked, tilting her head to the side and waiting patiently for Chris to answer.

Chris looked up and considered Jill for a minute. "Your hair," he answered, "It's brown now! Just like all the pictures!"

"That's right!" Jill replied, grinning a little bit, "I dyed it back! I thought it would help you to remember."

At that moment, Chris suddenly had a flashback to sitting next to a brunette woman after an incident that he couldn't remember. They were cuddling each other as they rode away in a helicopter. Was that woman…Jill? He shook his head. He wasn't sure, but he hoped it would come back to him soon. With that thought in mind, he popped another painkiller into his mouth and chased it down with some water. "Jill?" he asked.

"Yes, Chris?" Jill asked, tilting her head to the side again as she waited for his question.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help figure out Operation: Immortality?"

Jill nodded. "I'm sure," she said, "You just need to continue to heal and remember."

"But I want to help. Maybe it will trigger some memories of me with Umbrella."

Jill considered what Chris was saying for a minute. On one front, she wanted Chris to help out, but on the other front, she knew he had to get better first. He seemed to steal the words right out of her mouth, however.

"I'm feeling better every day," Chris reasoned, "And I should be getting these casts off soon."

At those words, Jill exhaled. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to let him help. "I guess you can if you want to," she decided, "You said you remember Progenitor, right?"

"Bits and pieces," Chris conceded, getting up from the bed and reaching for his crutches, "Besides, I want to do more than just sit around like a vegetable."

Jill couldn't help but chuckle. "I see your determination hasn't disappeared," she joked.

"Determination?" Chris replied heartily, "I call it…wanting to remember who I am."

Hours later, Chris and Jill were hovered by the computer as Jill logged into her BSAA account. Chris had forgotten all his account information, and Jill reminded herself to write it down for him once they were finished.

Scrolling down the page, Chris suddenly stopped and pointed at Alex Wesker's name. "Alex Wesker," he whispered, "_Wesker._ Is he related to Albert Wesker?"

Jill narrowed her eyes in thought. "Not exactly," she explained as she pulled up more files, "There are about thirteen people with that last name, and many of them are deceased. Must have been some kind of project or something."

"And Sheva and Josh think he's in Africa? Will we have to go there?"

"Depends," Jill answered, "You're in no condition to go right now. You need to heal." Chris pouted to himself.

* * *

Once she was finished logging out after reading about the BOW Sheva and Josh had reported, Jill shut down the computer and reached for her phone. She took a deep breath as she punched in a number she had memorized by now. She waited for a minute or two as the phone rang, and fortunately, the person on the other end picked up right away.

"Hello?" Claire asked.

"Hi, Claire," Jill greeted quietly.

Silence on the other end. At first, Jill wondered if she touched a nerve. "Hello, Jill," the younger Redfield replied in a cool voice.

"What's going on?" Jill asked.

"Leon told me you ran into him at the store this morning, and you said that I was getting _too emotional _over everything!" Claire reported angrily, "Is that true?"

Jill closed her eyes for a minute, but decided not to raise her voice. For Chris's sake. "Look, Claire," she began, "I didn't mean it that way. I wasn't trying to talk bad about you. All I was saying is that maybe you should calm down around Chris. It's killing him that you're acting like this in front of him!"

"Right," Claire replied sarcastically, "He doesn't even know who I am! He remembers you, Barry, Sheva, Josh, and even _Wesker _for crying out loud, but not me! His own sister! And you expect me to just waltz in and be okay with that?"

"I never said that," Jill responded calmly, "I know it's tough for you. And even though Chris doesn't remember you right now, he wants you to be strong for him. I can tell."

Claire didn't say anything at first.

"He really wants to remember you," Jill assured her, "I know he does. The way he was looking at those photo albums you left for him was an indication." There was still no response from the other end, except for a long sigh.

"That's what Leon said when he told me all this," she said.

"Come on, Claire," Jill quipped, "Why are we doing this? Instead of fighting, we should be uniting at a time like this. Chris doesn't want us to fight over him anymore, so why don't we just put everything aside and focus on supporting your brother?"

At first, Claire still didn't say anything, but after what felt like an eternity, she sighed again and replied, "You're right. I'm sorry I was acting bitchy throughout this whole ordeal."

"And I'm sorry if it seemed like I didn't want you helping your brother," Jill apologized in return, "I just don't want him to see how upset you are. And you're not the only one struggling through all this. I just wanted you to know that."

Even though Jill couldn't see Claire, she was sure the redhead was nodding. "We're in this together," she declared, chuckling a little bit.

"That we are," Jill said happily, "I'm glad we've made amends."

"Yeah," Claire replied in an equally cheerful voice, "Me too."

* * *

_The same dream Chris had been having for a while now came back to him, and he could hear thunder ringing in his ears as Albert Wesker grabbed him and dragged him across a table, effectively destroying the table in the process. He wasn't sure why he felt it, but Chris suddenly felt an intense hatred for this man for reasons unknown. _

_"No!" Jill cried from the other end of the room, and before Chris could reply to her, he felt Wesker lift him into the air and close his gloved hand around the older Redfield's throat, smirking as he raised his other fist. _

_"Let's finish this!" he growled, but like last time, before he could deliver the final blow, Jill appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Wesker, and tackled him out the window. With a bang, the window in front of them broke and the two of them disappeared into the night. _

_"JIIIILLLLLL!" Chris cried, extending a hand as he watched helplessly. _

_"No, no, no!" he muttered under his breath, "JIIIIILLLLL!" Turning around, he picked up his handgun, the only weapon he had been carrying after losing the other ones somewhere in the Estate, and went back the way he came. As soon as he was outside the Spencer Estate once again, he reached for his cell phone and immediately contacted the European Division of the BSAA, reporting Jill Valentine as missing and asking them to start scouting the area for her. _

_"Please find her!" he implored the European Branch, who assured him that they would do the best they could. _

_Once he was back in a BSAA chopper and on his way home, Chris took a picture of Jill out of his pocket and stared at it forlornly, the image of her tackling Wesker out that window repeating itself in his mind. He also informed the North American Division of her status, and they, too, assured him that they would find and recover the other co-founder. _

_"Jill," he mumbled to himself once he was back in the modest apartment he had been sharing with her at that time, "I'm so sorry._"

* * *

From her pullout bed in the living room, Jill opened her eyes wide as she heard Chris whimpering in the bedroom. Frowning, she climbed out of bed and slowly approached the room, and when she opened the door, she found Chris tossing and turning in his sleep as he muttered something under his breath.

"No, no, no," he repeated, "Jill. Jill!"

Jill widened her eyes. He was having a nightmare about her?

"Jill!" Chris cried in his sleep, "I'm so sorry!"

"Chris," Jill whispered, approaching him and shaking him gently, "Chris, wake up."

"Wesker!" Chris shouted, tossing and turning again.

"Chris!" Jill yelled, shaking him by the shoulder roughly this time, "Wake up!"

Chris's eyes snapped open as he sat up in bed and gasped. Sweat trickled down his face as he clutched his chest in an attempt to regain himself.

"Jill?" he whispered, "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me," Jill coaxed, "I'm here now, Chris." Chris took a few deep breaths before telling Jill about the dream he had just had.

"That was why I was in Africa, wasn't it?" he mumbled to himself, "Did you go missing there?"

Jill nodded somberly. "For three years," she whispered, running a hand through Chris's hair, "But I'm here now."

"I lost you that night, didn't I?" Chris replied, burying his face into his hands, "Oh, Jill, I feel horrible!"

"Shh," Jill said gently, taking Chris's hand in hers, "You have nothing to feel bad about. I was just doing what was best. Wesker would have killed you."

Suddenly, Chris balled his hands into fists and frowned. "Wesker. I don't know what it is about him, but I don't like him," he fumed before turning to Jill and unclenching his fists.

"Jill," he began, "If it's all right with you, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night in here instead of on the couch."

Jill's mouth dropped open. "Really?" she asked, surprised.

Chris nodded. "I just want to make sure I don't lose you again," he explained softly, glancing over at a picture of the two of them in the BSAA.

"You won't," Jill assured him, smiling, "But I'll stay with you if you want."

Chris smiled weakly as well. "I do," he said, "Thank you, Jill."

And with that, Jill climbed into the bed next to Chris, and the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. The Challenge

Wow! Wow, wow, wow! I'm really sorry for not updating this in a while. I had a serious case of writer's block, but here's another chapter. Sorry if it isn't that good. Thanks again to those who have been reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting this story!

**DISCLAIMER: **Everyone belongs to Capcom.

* * *

_**A few weeks later…**_

Wincing, Chris closed his eyes as Dr. Frasier carefully removed the casts from his leg, foot, and fingers. He prodded the injured areas and nodded, satisfied at how the bones had healed.

Just before that, Frasier had removed the stitches from the back of his head after the gash had healed as well. "All right!" he announced, "You're good to go, Chris. Just be careful when you're walking on your leg. It'll feel tender for a while."

"It's physical therapy from here on out," Jill announced, smiling as Chris gave back the crutches.

"Thank you," Chris thanked Dr. Frasier, "For everything."

"No problem," Frasier replied, "Good luck!" Jill nodded and helped escort Chris back to the car. He stumbled a little bit, but picked himself up as he overcame the awkwardness from not using crutches.

"How are you feeling, Chris?" Jill asked.

"Better and better every week," Chris answered, flexing his stiff hand, "And now, it's time for physical therapy. Maybe I'll remember more."

Jill narrowed her eyes in thought again. Over the last few weeks, small memories were returning to Chris, such as fragments of his life before 1998, yet none of the bigger events other than the Spencer Estate had come back to him yet. But Jill wouldn't give up on him.

The two of them drove in silence for the entire way, with Chris striving to recall things about some of the others. Still, nothing was coming back to him. Yet.

Jill took a deep breath as they finally arrived at the physical therapist's office. "Ready for this?" she asked Chris.

"I hope," the older Redfield replied, and after parking, the two of them walked inside.

* * *

_**Two hours later at the end of the session…**_

"Well, that wasn't too bad," Chris mused as he and Jill began to take the drive back home.

"See?" the brunette replied encouragingly, "You're getting better already! Just a few more sessions and you should be good to go! Now, we have to work on your trigger finger."

"I didn't even know I _had _a trigger finger," Chris joked, as he didn't remember shooting any guns at all.

"You're good with guns and knives," Jill explained, "But don't worry, you'll pick up on all that again over time."

_I hope, _Chris thought.

By the time the two of them got home, Jill decided to log into her BSAA account…where a strange sight greeted her.

"Oh my God," she petitioned under her breath.

"What?" Chris asked anxiously, "What is it?"

"There's more information on Operation: Immortality," Jill reported.

"That's with that Alex Wesker guy, right?"

Jill nodded. "That's right," she confirmed, directing her attention back to the screen in front of her, "Seems that Alex Wesker is going to try and go after everyone who was involved with Albert Wesker."

"The one who died in the volcano in Africa? The one who…caused you to go missing?" There was an edge in his voice; although he didn't remember much else about Albert Wesker, Jill could tell that the hatred was slowly starting to come back to him.

She nodded again; she was glad Chris was putting the pieces together, no matter how long it took him. "Yeah," she confirmed again, "See? Things are coming back to you."

"Finally," Chris mumbled.

Jill continued to read the report, and her mouth suddenly dropped open in shock. "No!" she yelled, "He's got some of Sheva and Josh's operatives! Someone must be working for him. I don't think he would risk revealing himself. I mean, nobody even knows what he looks like." She continued to type furiously as she made the decision to send in more backup to Africa in order to rescue her friends' partners. She knew the two of them were strong and could take care of themselves, and if the older Redfield began to feel better than he did now, then she would take a trip to Africa herself.

Chris was worried as well. He remembered going on a mission with Sheva, and to hear that her team was in trouble now left him unsettled as well. "I know my memory's a little fuzzy right now," he began, "But is there a specific person he's trying to target with kidnapping them? Maybe to get to someone else?"

"I didn't think of that," Jill responded, "But that's a good point. It can't be Albert Wesker, but if it's not him, then who could it be?" Both Chris and Jill pondered this, and Chris tried to go through his memory to see if anything came to mind. Nope. Nothing so far.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

"All right," Jill began and she and Chris climbed into her car, "Ready for this?"

"I hope," Chris answered, staring down at the handgun, machine gun, hand grenades, and knife on his lap, "Where are we going, anyway?"

"You, Claire, Leon, Barry, and I are all going to the shooting range," the brunette explained, "We'll show you how to use all these weapons, and who knows? You might remember on your own." Chris took a deep breath.

After driving for an hour, they arrived at the shooting range, where Claire, Leon, and Barry were already waiting with all their weapons. Claire looked nervous; Chris' memories of her were still unclear in his mind. Jill wondered too why it was hard for Chris to remember his little sister.

"Hey, guys," Leon greeted, "We heard about Sheva and Josh's teams." They all nodded sadly.

"I hope they're okay," Claire whispered, "Maybe once we teach Chris how to shoot, we can all go down there."

"If we do," Jill piped up, "Chris should stay hidden. He can't go back out into the field yet. Not with his situation."

"I'd stay with him," the younger Redfield volunteered, and Jill knew why she was suggesting this.

"We're going to Africa?" Chris asked, overhearing everything.

"Not until you master the art of shooting a gun," Barry responded, moving to stand next to Chris, "Just follow my lead."

* * *

_**Hours later…**_

"Damn," Chris hissed under his breath as he felt the impact from the gun recoil when he tried shooting the machine gun.

"Careful," Jill warned, moving close to him so that she could reposition his arms. Chris found himself shivering slightly at her gentle touch, but he calmed down enough to focus on what she was telling him. He knew for sure that there was something special between them.

When the BSAA co-founder readjusted himself and fired another round, he suddenly found himself mastering the task quite easily after about half an hour. He wasn't sure how, but holding a gun felt natural to him. "Guys," he announced, "This isn't so hard. I thought it'd be more difficult."

Claire, Leon, and Barry all shared a glance. Did Chris remember how to shoot a gun? "Really?" Claire challenged, stepping forward and whipping out a knife, "How about fighting with knives?" She smiled as her older brother appeared to accept the challenge. He was a little nervous about using a knife, but he had practiced a little bit with Leon before.

As soon as both of them were ready, Jill, Leon, and Barry watched as Claire and Chris began their knife duel. Both of them were equally good, and the older Redfield seemed to pick up his old skills quite fast. Jill Valentine had to admit that she was impressed. She realized that armed combat was like learning how to walk or drive to Chris; no matter how severely the retrograde amnesia affected his memory, those learned skills hadn't changed.

Both Redfield siblings were so good that it seemed like the duel would never end, so after a while, they decided to call a draw. "Wow, you're good," Chris complimented, "Where'd you learn how to fight like that?"

Claire smiled wryly as she pocketed her knife. "You taught me," was all she said as she moved to stand next to Leon again.

"I did?" Chris asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Jill piped up, patting him on the shoulder, "You taught her well. She looks up to you, Chris. We all do."

* * *

Later on that day, as Jill was in the shower getting ready for the night, Chris continued to think about his knife fight with Claire earlier that day. "You taught me," she had said. _Damn it, Redfield, _he scolded himself as he smacked his forehead, _Remember!_

One thing did spring to mind: he could see the two of them riding away in a helicopter as an island below them exploded. There was something familiar about that setting, too. But what? Why were they escaping from an island?

It occurred to him that this was the second time he was having a memory of escaping in a helicopter with somebody, the first time being with Jill Valentine. If only he could remember Claire, though. He was getting the nagging suspicion that he was going to have to retain some of this information soon. He just didn't know why.


End file.
